shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Garros D. Claude
born as is a pirate and the main protagonist of the One Piece Spin-off, One Piece:Rise of a Legend. He is the son of the Revolutionary Army's Ex-Vice commander, Garros D. Cross, Nephew of the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, the Cousin of the late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace. His life long goal is to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by his Uncle and the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. He believes that being Pirate King means one has the most freedom in the world. He has eaten the Higu Higu no Mi. As the founder and captain of the Yellow Flash Pirates, he is the first member that makes up the crew as well as one of its top three fighters. Claude was one of the First Generation eleven rookie pirates who had been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas", the eleven pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 to have reached the Red Line. Claude's current bounty is 7, as stated by the "Kenichi Ryuzaki" after the timeskip, and confirmed by the leader of the Eight Dukes of Hell Vladimir Token. Later on, when the Yellow Flash's arrive on Animal Island, Dorak also reveals Claude's wanted poster which shows a bounty of 7. Claude has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, even among the Shichibukai and the Marines, committing crimes against - as well as actions that were deemed threatening by - the World Government. He has a reputation for being 'reckless' and, in some cases, 'insane', after causing an incident in Mariejois, entering and escaping Big Lock, and joining the Battle of Marineford. He is therefore famous for being the only pirate to not only break into Two of the most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. This, plus the fact that he Killed a Tenryubito with full knowledge of the consequences and his heritage has caused Claudey to be labeled as a "dangerous element". Appearance Claude is renowned for his Headband and Carrying his trademark Kunai which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain, "Red-Haired" Shanks, who in turn received it from Gol D. Roger. His outfit somewhat mimics a Ninja Outfit. Claude is a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who on more than one occasion has been compared with Cross in terms of physical appearance; both have bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. Unlike his Father, Claude has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. Claude is considered to be very handsome, as many women are infatuated with him. His normal attire consisted of a standard Ninja uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector; after the Battle of Marineford, he started wearing a short-sleeved long white coat over his normal attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope. In his youth, he wore a tracksuit with three stripes on the sleeves, mesh undershirt, dark trousers and dark calf-length sandals. Claude, for the most part, has the same outfit throughout most of the series, as opposed to the rest of the crew, who change frequently. Claude may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island (like a white Coat on Snowy Peak or desert robes in Alabasta), but will switch back to his trademark Outfit after the adventures on that island are over. Though Claude prominently wears a Green Flank vest and blue under attire, he will wear his usual outfit in different colors. For example, in Mariejois he wore an all black suit because they had pockets in which he could carry his Kunai, on Hang-mans Creek he wore an Red vest and purple under Attire, and on Sabaody Archipelago he wore a blue vest and Black under Attire. During the break-in at Big Lock Claude was shown wearing a light blue vest with red under Attire and after the fight between Night and Claude, Toki gave him a Grey vest. He does, however, no matter where he is, wear his Headband through absolutely everything, though at the start, the headband was prone to getting knocked off his head easily, forcing Claude to either put it aside or have someone hold onto it during fights. Claude has been known to sport other miscellaneous items on his person from time to time. During the Hellpeia Arc, he was seen wearing a black necklace around his neck with a white pendant over it, and after the battle against Dak in Hang-mans Creek, Claude wore a decorated dark armband around his left bicep. After those two years, Claude wears a short-sleeved long white coat over his normal attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope. Gallery References External Links Site Navigation Category:Yellow Flash Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Will of D. Category:Male Category:Big Lock Prisoners Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist